


The Dull Flame of Desire

by marsbunny



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Useless Lesbians, catradora, this is gay, we been knew tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsbunny/pseuds/marsbunny
Summary: i know her eyes,icy blue,as she breathes ice onto my skin.slowly, it turns to fire.





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody could truly understand how Adora felt after all that has happened. She was broken in a way she'd never been broken before. The dull flame of desire had turned to the dull flame of whatever as she reached her hand out to touch the sword that rested under her pillow. Nothing would ever be the same. These thoughts attacked her tired mind, wishing to override her happy thoughts with melancholic ones. The circumambient air went from warm to cold as she breathed in slowly, opening her eyes.

"Hey, Adora."

Adora looked over to see Catra there. Her breath hitched. Catra laughed. 

"You really think I'm going to hurt you, don't you?" Catra asked.

"Well, yeah. What else would you do?"

"What else would I do? You don't know me as well as you think you do, Adora. I think I might just..."


	2. Two

Catra stopped talking and looked at Adora softly, but Adora wasn't having it.

"You might just what, Catra?" she was debating getting up and walking over to Catra, but decided against it because she was tired and didn't want to see if Catra was lying about not hurting her.

"I..." words didn't come for Catra, she wanted to finish her sentence but couldn't. "Nevermind."

That's when Adora got up, running over to Catra, touching her shoulder and trying to calm her enough to finish what she was going to say. Catra simply shook Adora off of her. "Let me leave!" 

"No!"

"Fine! You wanna know what I was going to say so bad? Well, I think I might just kiss you!" 

Adora stood in silence for a bit, confused. Catra hated her, right? That was known. So then why... why would she even think about doing that? Adora was left speechless but still found some words to say.

"No homo though, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been procrastinating all of my fics to listen to fob and cry and i am sorry


End file.
